A Change
by kimiko888
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo again. But instead of crying she makes a change and gives Inuyasha a lesson


A Change

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or this song

**A Change**

That was it. It was the last time she'd ever trust him again. Three strikes and you're out. Tonight was the third strike and the worst too.

They had gone to Miroku's for a summer party and at some point they had gotten seperated. After she had finally been able to end her conversation with Sango she out to look for him.

She stumbled across a door she mistaken for for the door that led to the basement. The door was a bedroom door. And in that bedroom on the bed was her silver headed boyfriend with his slutty ex. Both half naked

"You two-timing bastard!" she yelled out with pure hate.

She slammed the door leaving the two surprised couple. She stormed out the house and headed towards her car. And now she was there pissed. She usually cried her eyes out and then came crawling back for his comfort. But this time there were no tears, or crawling. She was done.

She started up her car and turned on the radio. As she pulled out the driveway a song came on that gave her an idea.

**"Before He Cheats"**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

Kagome pulled up to her house and grabbed a baseball bat he had given her along with his car keys he left by her bed the other night. She then headed towards the parking lot where he had left his car alone. The parking lot was abandoned. Perfect.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Kagome smashed the key into the keywhole forcing the door open. She then took the tip of the key and began to carve her name into his seat. K-A-G-O-M-E. With each letter her anger grew.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...  
_

Kagome remembered how she once caught him kissing that whore at a karaoke spot. That was strike one. Then she remembered how he had gotten her drunk and tried something but she caught him before it got too far. She was pissed about all the times he had done her wrong.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
_

Kagome grabbed the baseball bat he had given her for her birthday. It was one of her most treasured items. It_ was._ She hated it now. She lifted the baseball bat high and slammed it into the headlights of the car. That was for the two first strikes.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_

Finishing up the job Kagome popped a whole in every tire deflating them all. Strike three. It was over. She stood back to admire her work. She had one more thing to do. Taking out a pen and paper. She wrote

**Three Strikes you're out and we're over.  
Thank me for the car makeover later. bye Inuyasha**

**Love who hates you,  
Kagome**

She then tied her letter to the steering wheel and left. It was over

_No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

She pulled back up to the party and searched for Inuyasha. She found him at a table sulking with a drink in front of him. She walked up to him and looked him in the eye. His face was filled with hope and she simply took out the car keys and dropped it in his drink.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

She looked at him coldly and said, "Next time think before you cheat." Then she sauntered off happy to rid her life of him.

No she didn't cry for a change. For a change she gave him what he deserved. For a change she fought back. For a change it felt good to have a change.


End file.
